piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edgar Cannonwalker
Hey its me will prowgrin i saw the revenant u took just a few minutes ago so how do u take a screenshot i need help how do u upload it? Hi will... the way i upload mine is you know where u see screen shots? There should be a button above that that says upload screenshot click that and u can post whatever screen shot u want! If that button is not there u might have to start an account to be able to upload screenshots. Edgar Cannonwalker 20:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Will Prowgrin Ok thnx bud oh and wanna do cd for rev??? after dude i made a video of the potco i have Mastered Gun... u might wanna check it out with my other pirate....!! thx bro... Yea sure can we do it tomorrow ( Wednesday ) though? ill have enough tmie to tomorrow.... my mom goes to like a bible study thing and so she wont be grabbing me to go and eat at five o'clock. It usually lasts about 2 hours. so if we can play tomorrow that would be great! Edgar Cannonwalker 12:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Clothing Don't worry about it. You might be able to find some clothing edits by checking to see if clothing pics are listed in alphabetical order (Old Tank needs the right order and probably a few others). You can check the links on each page. Like changing Tailor to tailor, Gold to gold. And you can check the gold amounts (example: 4000 to 4,000). They are just little fixes, but it's nice to have all pages uniform. NickyTalk 15:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) userboxes How do you get the Infamy User template things? I forgot what they're called..., I got admiral rank and wasnt sure how to add that Matthew Goldrage 20:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Goldrage Re: Userboxes yeah my bad, I found them about 5 minutes after asking you for help XD guess i just forgot to edit the message lol Matthew Goldrage 10:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Goldrage Adding pictures No problem. When you add a picture to a page put your cursor where you want the file name inserted. Here's a few examples of how to place photos. *First off, when you edit a page, it helps to click on the "Source" button. It's the farthest to the right on the editing menu. The Source button shows the source code of a page. It's kind of weird at first, but you'll grow to like it. *The code for a picture looks like this ...if the code says "thumb" then it will be a thumbnail picture, which is used for adding text. *When text is added it looks like: *If you want the picture on the right side of the page: *Left side of page: *Centered: *Change the picture size, by changing the px number. Example: 250px, 275px, 40px Don't worry if you make mistakes; you can always preview a page before you save it. Any edits can be reversed, so mistakes are easy to fix. Good luck. NickyTalk 01:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i see ur out and everywhere on this wikia...... nice job on ur work on editing this wikia, also.i bet u have helped others get a clue on some stuff around here. Hey edgar its me Baron i wanna ask you something how can u put the thing like your favorite color, legendary fihses you caught could you please tell me . Categories Wrong categories are added a lot, as well as categories that don't even exist. There have been multiple times that an editor goes on a spree and adds dozens of incorrect or non-existant categories, probably in an attempt to raise their edit count or earn achievements. We have an established system for categories and we rarely have a need for additional categories to be added...unless new pages or game content is added. It's okay to add an isolated category or two, but more than that, almost always creates a problem. NickyTalk The key is directly above "Enter" and below the backspace key. It's the same key as the forward slash. -_- hey edgar I really don't like the wiki i feel like deleting my account now because SOMEONE always complains 24/7 I don't care if i get this dumb account deleted ill be happy extreme vandalism hey edgar its Callico could you please repair the foulberto smasho page? someone has been vandalizing it now it says he is lv 500 has over 1 million hp cant be defeated takes a crew of 1000 etc. and the whole history part has been removed along with pictures and i believe mroe pages have been vandalized this way could you please notify the others and all together go through the wiki pages to repair any damage done? greetingsCallico Jack 17:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:vandalism Thanks for looking at it im not sure how many pages are affected but i remember clearly going through other pages today while reading for fun that were differend than i rememmber and missing information and when i checked history th elast contributor was always an unregistered one.Callico Jack 19:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hey Edgar! Funny situation, I haven't seen you on this site before. Well anyway, Welcome to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki Will Swordstealer 14:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Repeat Content Hi, When you make edits to weapon pages, if you can, try to think of something to say that isn't already listed in the stats. We try to avoid repeating information that is already on the page. Thanks for you edits! If you have any questions contact an administrator. Thanks. NickyTalk Willprowgrin Hey Guess what Edgar and all my friends im banned for ever yea thats not cool while i got banned i got thunderspine over the thrall room BUT I GOT BANNED just for bieng (AFK) -_- thats bull very bull well i made a new pirate his name is jasonsharkshot and im lvl 39 so yea its easy to lvl up in 5 days well cya edgar and good luck im trying to find all my friends. :)Willprowgrin 14:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Of course Sure I'll let you loot with me just ask me anytime your my friend i wont mind if you ask me ill loot with you once i log on alright Baron1800 16:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I was planing on that. I want to get some real pics and some of the emlem choices when it's released. Thanks for mentioning it though. : ) NickyTalk SVS haha i have killed me about 1000 times in svs Peter Hookpratt 19:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) CG CG ON EMERALD CURSEErick powerstrock 21:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thx :) its my first legendary... and i had just gotten a famed about 10 minutes ago and since i svs all the time... this is a first for me lol. SVS Hey Edgar, I was wondering if we could meet up sometime to Svs... I would like some sort of rank, and on both of my current pirates. If you can help me out, that would be awesome. ~ MaxwellMurlock Talk